Once upon a time in France
by anyrei1
Summary: teenFic! Mild Slash. Johnlock. John findet ein altes Fotoalbum aus einer Zeit, in der er 14 und mit seiner Familie in Frankreich im Urlaub war. Er erinnert sich wieder an den seltsamen Jungen, den er dort kennengelernt hatte. Sein Name war Sherlock.
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1: Das Fotoalbum**

„Warum musst du ihr unbedingt helfen?", grummelte Sherlock. „Du wirst das ganze Wochenende weg sein."

John seufzte. „Weil sie meine Schwester ist. Dass sie ihren Keller entrümpeln will, ist ein gutes Zeichen für einen Neuanfang. Natürlich werde ich ihr dabei helfen."

„Aber kann sie nicht einfach ein paar Leute bestellen und alles entrümpeln lassen? Warum musst du unbedingt mitgehen?" Sherlock schaute missbilligend auf Johns halb gepackten Koffer.

„Weil es für sie nicht einfach sein wird, und ich will für sie da sein. Was ist dein Problem?"

„Was ist, wenn Lestrade anruft mit einem Fall?"

„Dann hast du was zu tun während ich weg bin." Frustriert zog John seine Augenbrauen hoch und blickte Sherlock groß an.

„Aber was ist, wenn er nicht anruft? Ich werde mich langweilen. Wer spielt dann Cluedo mit mir?"

„Ich spiele kein Cluedo mehr mit dir! Auch nicht, wenn ich da wäre."

Frustriert drehte sich Sherlock einmal im Kreis und seufzte tief. „Wenn ich wieder in die Wand schieße, bist du Schuld."

John ignorierte ihn und packte unberührt weiter seinen Koffer.

„Aha. Du willst also die Zeit bei deiner Schwester auch dazu nutzen, um ihn Pubs Frauen anzusprechen."

John verzog sein Gesicht und schaute ihn irritiert an. „Was?"

„Dieses Hemd zusammen mit dem Calvin Klein Fläschchen, was du eben eingepackt hast. Das trägst du immer, wenn du in einen Pub gehst. Du könntest eine Menge Zeit sparen, wenn du deiner Schwester nur kurz hilfst und dann wieder kommst. Du kannst auch hier in den Pub gehen. Wozu willst du das in Witham machen? Die Frauen sind da auch nicht anders als in London, wahrscheinlich eher noch langweiliger."

John rollte mit den Augen. „Ich bin am Sonntag Abend wieder hier, Sherlock. Versuch bitte unsere Wohnung in der Zeit nicht abzufackeln."

Sherlock warf sich trotzig aufs Sofa und überlegte sich dann noch eine weitere Strategie. Er schaute John mit den traurigsten Augen an, die er zustande brachte und schürzte die Lippen zu einem Schmollmund.

„John?"

Der Ex-Militärarzt schaute zu Sherlock rüber und wünschte sich in diesem Moment er hätte es nicht getan.

Sherlock zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und blickte ihn fast so an wie der gestiefelte Kater aus Shrek.

„Du weißt doch, du bist mein Dirigent des Lichts..."

Sherlock wich dem Regenschirm nur knapp aus, den John nach ihm warf.

„Ich bin nur zwei Tage weg. Wenn etwas Wichtiges ist, kannst du mich auch anrufen." John nahm seinen Koffer und ging in Richtung Tür.

„Aber nur, wenn es etwas wirklich Wichtiges ist. Du weißt schon, so wichtig, dass selbst du dafür das Haus ohne Bettzeug verlässt" fügte John nach kurzem Nachdenken hinzu.

„Okay, okay. Aber nur, dass du es weißt. Wenn du wiederkommst, werde ich ein ausgeblichenes Skelett sein. Das vor Langeweile gestorben ist."

„Bis später, Sherlock!"

Seit einer halben Stunde saß John mit Harry jetzt im Keller und durchwühlte alte Kisten. Harry war überglücklich über Johns Hilfe und ihr Bruder war auch sehr erfreut, dass sie tatsächlich nicht getrunken hatte. Vielleicht würde sie es diesmal wirklich schaffen. John wünschte es sich so sehr, dass im Leben seiner Schwester in Zukunft wieder alles rund laufen würde.

„Schau mal was ich gefunden habe, John", meinte Harry auf einmal.

Sie hielt ihm ein altes verstaubtes Fotoalbum hin.

„Unser Urlaub '85 in Frankreich. Erinnerst du dich? Dad war damals noch bei uns."

John lächelte seine Schwester an. „Lass mal sehen. Ich kann mich gar nicht mehr so richtig daran erinnern."

John wischte den Staub von dem alten, in rotes Leder gebundene Album und öffnete es vorsichtig. Die Seiten knisterten leicht. John blickte auf die ersten Fotos, die alle einen leichten Gelbstich hatten. Er war erst 14 Jahre auf den Bildern, seine Schwester war ein ganzes Stück größer als er. Im Hintergrund waren Palmen und viel Strand. Auf der nächsten Seite konnte man Fotos vom Campingplatz sehen und Bilder von ihm und seiner Schwester im Zelt. Mit einem Grinsen blätterte John weiter. Er sah Bilder von seinen Eltern, die noch sehr jung aussahen und dachte daran wie unbeschwert damals noch alles gewesen war. Als er weiterblätterte viel sein Blick auf ein Bild, dass ihn ins Stocken brachte. Auf dem Foto stand er am Strand mit einem anderen Jungen und hatte seinen Arm auf dessen Schultern gelegt. Der andere Junge schien etwas jünger zu sein, war sehr dünn und hatte dunkles lockiges Haar. Seine hellblauen wachen Augen starrten ernst in die Kamera und mit einem Mal kam die Erinnerung an diesen Urlaub mit einem Schlag zu John zurück.

_Der Sand fühlte sich immer noch sehr warm an unter seinen Fingern. Die Sonne hing schon tief im Meer und John überlegte, ob er sich wirklich noch trauen sollte zu dem kleinen Berg, der einige Meter vom Ufer entfernt aus dem Meer ragte, zu schwimmen. Kurzerhand stieß er sich vom Boden ab und lief zum Wasser. Ein kurzes Zögern nur, dann lief er in die Wellen. Das Wasser war angenehm kühl auf der Haut. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und er konnte nicht mehr im Wasser stehen. Er schwamm in Richtung des Felsens. Wenn seine Eltern wussten, was er hier tat wären sie wahrscheinlich ziemlich sauer. Er hatte eigentlich versprochen, abends nicht mehr schwimmen zu gehen. Aber gefährliche Dinge hatten John schon immer fasziniert. In wenigen Zügen hatte er den steinigen Hügel im Meer erreicht. Vorsichtig kletterte er darauf und achtete sehr darauf, auf keinen der stacheligen Seeigel zu treten, die Unterwasser am Felsen klebten. Wenn die Sonne untergegangen war, konnte er unmöglich wieder von dem Felsen klettern ohne auf die kleinen Tiere zu treten. Er beschloss dann, einfach so weit wie möglich ins Wasser zu springen. John machte es sich auf der Spitze des Felsens gemütlich und schaute der Sonne zu, wie sie im Meer verschwand. Er genoss die Ruhe, vor allem weil er im Moment keine Lust auf seine Schwester hatte, die ihr Herz gerade an einem jungen Franzosen verloren hatte, wie sie behauptete. Aber John sah sie eigentlich immer nur mit diesem französischen Mädchen auf dem Campingplatz herum ziehen. Hier hatte er Ruhe von ihrem Geschnatter und konnte sich richtig entspannen. Die Sonne war mittlerweile untergegangen und die Sterne erschienen langsam am Himmel. John wusste es wurde langsam Zeit wieder aufzubrechen. Er stand auf, nahm ein bisschen Anlauf und sprang dann vom Felsen ins Meer. _

_Das Wasser schloss sich kühl um ihn und John schwamm in kräftigen schnellen Zügen zum Strand zurück. Als er an dem Platz mit seinen Sachen und seinem Handtuch ankam, sah er wie zwei Jungs in seinem Alter, einen jüngeren herum schubsten und ihn beschimpften. _

_„Ey, was soll das?", rief John ihnen zu._

_Die Jungs schauten hoch und sahen John wütend an. _

„_Was willst du? Das geht dich nichts an", meinte der eine drohend._

_Der kleinere Junge riss sich von dem älteren los und ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts zu John._

„_Die beiden wollten deine Sachen klauen", meinte er bestimmt. Er schaute John mit hellblauen Augen ernst an. John hatte erwartet, dass der Junge verängstigt wäre. Aber im Gegenteil. Er wirkte sehr gefasst._

_„Ihr verschwindet jetzt besser, bevor ich Kleinholz aus euch mache." John trat auf die Jungs zu und ballte seine Fäuste. Die beiden Unruhestifter schauten sich kurz fragend an und griffen John schließlich an. Ein schwerer Fehler, wie sie kurz danach schmerzhaft feststellen mussten. John spielte schon eine ganze Weile im Rugby Team seiner Schule, und er konnte sich sehr gut verteidigen. Er schlug dem einen Jungen, der auf sein Gesicht zielte, in den Bauch, so dass dieser stöhnend zusammen knickte. Der andere versuchte ihn zu treten. John schnappte sich sein Bein, drehte es um und schubste den anderen Jungen zu Boden._

„_Ich sag es nicht nochmal. Verzieht euch, bevor ich euch richtig wehtue."_

_Das ließen sich die beiden dann doch nicht noch mal sagen. Sie suchten fluchend das Weite._

„_Danke, dass du auf meine Sachen aufgepasst hast. Ich bin John." Er hielt dem bleichen, seltsamen Jungen seine Hand hin._

_Dieser schaute ein paar Sekunden verwirrt auf die Hand und schüttelte sie dann kurz._

„_Mein Name ist Sherlock."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2: Das Piratenschiff**

**Frankreich 1983**

„Machst du hier auch Urlaub?", fragte John, während er sich abtrocknete.

„Offensichtlich", antwortete Sherlock trocken.

John schaute den seltsamen Jungen kurz verwirrt an, der als Antwort auf diesen Blick resigniert seufzte.

„Offensichtlich, weil wir in Frankreich sind und wir beide Englisch sprechen. Da wir hier in einer Touristengegend sind, die von vielen Engländern aufgesucht wird, kann man davon ausgehen, dass ich hier Urlaub mache."

John grinste Sherlock an. „Bist du auch auf dem Campingplatz hier in der Nähe?"

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, meine Eltern und mein Bruder verabscheuen campen. Ich wohne im Hotel Le Catalogne fast direkt am Strand. Es ist sehr langweilig."

„Hey, wenn dir langweilig ist, komm gern vorbei. Ich habe hier auch nur meine blöde Schwester. Und die nervt total."

Sherlock schien über diesen Vorschlag nachzudenken.

„Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen. Wir treffen uns morgen um neun Uhr hier an dieser Stelle."

John ärgerte sich langsam ein bisschen über Sherlocks altkluge Art und Bestimmtheit. Dass er ihn noch nicht einmal fragte, ob er überhaupt morgen um diese Uhrzeit Zeit hatte. Gleichzeitig übte der bleiche Junge mit diesen wachen blauen Augen auf ihn aber auch eine seltsame Faszination aus.

„Okay", murmelte John schließlich. Sherlock nickte kurz und ging dann ohne sich zu verabschieden in Richtung seines Hotels, dass tatsächlich nur einen Katzensprung vom Strand entfernt war.

Ein paar Minuten stand John noch verwirrt am Strand und blickte ihm hinterher. Er nahm an, dass Sherlock nur wenige Freunde hatte und daher auch nicht besonders geübt war im sozialen Miteinander. Vielleicht würde es ja ein bisschen besser, wenn er etwas Zeit mit ihm verbrachte. Er fragte sich, was Sherlock ihm wohl zeigen wollte und freute sich gleichzeitig, dass sein Urlaub nun doch eine interessante Wendung mit sich brachte. Nachdem er seine Sachen aufgesammelt hatte, machte John sich schließlich mit einem letzten Blick auf die Sterne und das ruhige Meer auf den Rückweg zum Campingplatz.

„Wo warst du?" fragte eine kalte Stimme, als Sherlock sein Hotelzimmer betrat. Sein Bruder saß in einem Sessel und las ein Buch. Er hatte ihn nicht angesehen, als er das gefragt hatte.

„Ich komme von draußen ins Zimmer. Zieh eine Schlussfolgerung." Sherlock verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und starrte seinen Bruder Mycroft böse an.

„Mummy hat mich gebeten auf dich achtzugeben." Mycroft bedachte seinen Bruder mit einem kurzen Blick und einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

„Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen."

Sein älterer Bruder machte ein abfälliges Geräusch. „Mummy möchte morgen gerne mit uns eine Partie Tennis spielen. Danach solltest du wieder an deiner Geige üben."

„Ich hab morgen schon andere Pläne", meinte Sherlock und warf sich schmollend in sein Bett. Warum musste er sich bloß immer im Urlaub ein Zimmer mit Mycroft teilen.

„Ach ja? Hast du auf magische Weise Freunde gefunden?" Mycroft lachte höhnisch.

„Wer weiß", grinste Sherlock und beschloss seinen Bruder von nun an zu ignorieren.

„Hey Bruderherz!" , grüßte seine Schwester, die ihm auf dem Campingplatz entgegenkam.

„Hey!" John grinste sie schief an. „Gehst du aus?"

Harry nickte. „Ja mit Chloe. Mein französisch verbessern."

John kicherte kurz, worüber Harry nur kurz den Kopf schüttelte.

„Okay, dann viel Spaß! Und trink nicht so viel."

„Also hör mal! Ich bin doch kein Alki!"

Seine Schwester winkte ihm noch kurz und zog dann weiter in Richtung Stadt. John wünschte sich, er wäre auch schon so alt, dass seine Eltern ihn einfach abends noch weggehen lassen würden. Aber auch wenn John sehr verlässlich war, dadurch dass er einfach nicht so groß war, wie andere Jungs in seinem Alter, behandelten ihn seine Eltern immer noch wie ein kleines Kind. Er befürchtete selbst mit 16 noch um acht zu Hause sein zu müssen. Der einzige Trost war, dass Harry auch nur bis 11 weg sein durfte und sie nur ausgehen durfte, weil sie mit einem anderen Mädchen unterwegs war und nicht mit einem Jungen.

John setzte sich erschöpft auf einen Campingstuhl vor ihren Wohnwagen. Sein Vater tätschelte ihm auf die Schulter und stellte ihm ein Glas Wasser auf den Tisch.

„Wie war das Meer, Sohn?"

„Erfrischend. Und ich habe, glaube ich, einen neuen Freund gefunden."

Sein Vater setzte sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen neben ihn. „Tatsächlich?", meinte er und nahm einen Schluck Bier. John nickte und fragte sich unwillkürlich, wie viel Bier sein Vater schon getrunken hatte.

„Als ich schwimmen war, wollten ein paar Halbstarke meine Sachen klauen. Ein Junge dort hat sie verteidigt."

„Deine Mutter hat Salat gemacht und ein paar Brote", murmelte sein Vater.

John nickte resigniert, stand auf und ging zu seiner Mutter in den Wohnwagen.

„Das ist ja total genial!", staunte John, als er von dem felsigen Steilhang auf das kleine, hölzerne Schiffswrack hinunter schaute_._

Sherlock grinste ihn schief an. „Ja, es ist mein Piratenschiff!"

John grinste zurück. „Haben deine Eltern kein Problem damit, wenn du da herum kletterst? Sieht nicht ganz ungefährlich aus."

„Piraten haben keine Eltern. Und sie scheuen auch keine Gefahr."

„Also ich bestimmt auch nicht. Das ist wirklich cool, Sherlock. Danke, dass du mich mitgenommen hast."

Sherlock grinste ihn breit an, und seine Augen leuchteten. Endlich jemand, der seinen Sinn fürs Abenteuer schätzte. John begann vorsichtig an der Felswand herunter zu klettern. Das Schiffswrack lag in einer kleinen Bucht mindestens fünf Meter unter ihnen und war zwischen Steinen im Boden verkeilt. Der hintere Teil wurde ständig von den herankommenden Wellen überspült. Der Hang war etwas rutschig und John merkte dass seine Turnschuhe eher hinderlich für den Abstieg waren. Er setzte sich auf eine Felskante und zog sie aus. Dann warf er sie gezielt vor das Wrack nach unten.

„Du solltest auch deine Schuhe ausziehen. Damit hast du wenig Halt auf den Steinen."

Sherlock nickte und zog seine Schuhe ebenfalls aus. Er schaute prüfend über den Rand und rümpfte die Nase.

„Machst du irgendwelche Sportarten, John?"

„Ja, Rugby, Fußball und so."

Sherlock nickte. „Würdest du meine Schuhe runter werfen?"

John grinste. „Hast du Angst, du schmeißt sie ins Meer?"

„Nein, ich würde vermutlich treffen. Aber warum sollte ich das Risiko eingehen? Du hast offensichtlich mehr Übung", meinte Sherlock gleichmütig und hielt John seine Schuhe hin.

Er zögerte nicht lange und warf Sherlocks Schuhe zielsicher genau neben seine. Dann machten sich die beiden vorsichtig an den Abstieg. Sherlock machte sich eine mentale Notiz darüber, dass man ohne Schuhe tatsächlich besser klettern konnte. Was er verschwiegen hatte war, dass er beim ersten Mal tatsächlich beim Abstieg abgerutscht war. Zum Glück erst sehr weit unten, so dass er sich nur ein wenig wehgetan hatte vom Fall. Er hatte Angst gehabt, dass John sich nicht getraut hätte zum Wrack zu gehen, wenn er ihm das vorher erzählt hätte. Aber anscheinend musste er sich darüber keine Sorgen machen. John schien ein Junge zu sein, der Gefahr und Abenteuer eben so liebte wie er.

Nach einigen Minuten waren sie endlich heil unten angekommen. Der Untergrund war felsig und rau und überall waren die nassen dunklen Steine mit Muscheln bewachsen. John angelte seine und Sherlocks Schuhe aus den Steinen, und beide zogen sie wieder wortlos an. John kam sich vor wie in einer anderen Welt. Von der menschlichen Zivilisation war hier nichts mehr zu hören. Nur das Rauschen der Wellen, die sich rauschend an den Felsen brachen und vereinzelnd der Schrei einer Seemöwe. Die Luft schmeckte salzig und John fühlte eine innere Ruhe, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Der Bug des Schiffswracks ragte in einem leichten Winkel aus dem Wasser. John versuchte sich über die Reling hochzuziehen, doch Sherlock hielt in fest.

„Warte. Auf der anderen Seite ist ein großes Loch ins Innere."

John folgte Sherlock auf die andere Seite des Schiffes und tastete sich vorsichtig nach ihm durch das Loch ins Innere. Verblüfft stelle John fest, dass Sherlock eine Taschenlampe dabei hatte. Es herrschte eine gespenstische Stille im Schiffsrumpf. Das Meer war nur noch dumpf zu hören und man konnte Wassertropfen fallen hören. Sherlock leuchtete weiter ins Innere und wies mit dem Finger auf das Wasser.

„Der hintere Teil des Schiffes liegt unter Wasser. Man kann kaum etwas sehen. aber mit der Taschenlampe habe ich gestern etwas entdeckt."

John folgte Sherlock gespannt und versuchte etwas in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen. Das Licht der Taschenlampe traf auf das eingedrungene Meerwasser und plötzlich sah John, worauf Sherlock ihn aufmerksam machen wollte. Etwas funkelte im Wasser.

„Vielleicht ist es ein Piratenschatz", meinte Sherlock denkwürdig.

„Wollen wir versuchen, es aus dem Wasser zu holen?", fragte John aufgeregt.

Sherlock nickte. „Ich habe es gestern schon versucht, aber es hängt fest."

„Vielleicht schaffen wir es zusammen." John trat bestimmt an Sherlock vorbei und schaute sich die Stelle genau an. Auch mit dem Licht der Taschenlampe war es fast unmöglich auszumachen, wie tief der Gegenstand unter Wasser war. John zog seine Schuhe wieder aus und trat vorsichtig ins kühle Wasser.

„Liegt es sehr tief?"

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf und kniete sich vor den Wasserrand. Er beugte sich vor und griff mit seiner Hand tief ins Wasser. So tief, dass sein T-Shirt nass wurde, aber das schien ihm nichts auszumachen.

„Ich kann es fühlen. Hier ist so was wie ein Griff."

John streckte ebenfalls seine Hand ins Wasser in Richtung Sherlocks. Er berührte kurz die Hand des anderen Jungen, zog sie aber dann schnell weiter um an dem versunkenen Gegenstand entlang zu fühlen.

„Fühlt sich an wie eine Kiste", meinte er beiläufig. „Auf der anderen Seite scheint auch ein Griff zu sein. Okay bei drei ziehen wir beide gleichzeitig, okay?"

„Warum bei drei?"

„Das sagt man so."

„Warum?"

„Keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich um den anderen auf das Ziehen vorzubereiten?" Es klang mehr wie eine Frage, als wie eine Antwort. Aber John hatte jetzt auch wirklich keine Lust über so etwas Belangloses zu diskutieren.

„Wer braucht zum Ziehen denn Vorbereitung?", murmelte Sherlock und zog kräftig an der Kiste. Die Kiste machte einen Ruck und John verlor fast das Gleichgewicht, weil er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass Sherlock schon anfing.

Sherlock blickte John, der mit rudernden Armen im Wasser stand kurz belustigt an und grinste dann.

„Ich verstehe deinen Punkt. In Ordnung, dann bei drei."

John warf Sherlock einen verärgerten Blick zu, aber zählte schließlich langsam bis drei. Die Kiste war tatsächlich recht schwer, aber sie schafften es mit viel Mühe sie schließlich aus dem Wasser zu ziehen.

Es war eine alte eisenbeschlagene Truhe, die anscheinend durch ein Schloss gesichert war. Sie musste schon länger im Wasser gelegen haben. An vielen Stellen war das Eisen verrostet und Muscheln hatten sich an ihrer Oberfläche angesiedelt.

Die beiden Jungs zogen die Truhe aufgeregt aus dem Schiffswrack, um sie sich im Licht anzuschauen.

„Glaubst du in der Truhe sind wertvolle Schätze?", fragte John aufgeregt.

„Irrelevant was ich glaube. Wir werden es gleich herausfinden", meinte Sherlock, der mit leuchtenden Augen vor der Truhe kniete.

„Wie kriegen wir das Schloss auf?"

Sherlock zwinkerte ihm zu. „Überlasse das mal einem erfahrenen Pirat."

Sherlock holte einen Dietrich aus seiner Tasche und fing an in dem Schloss herumzustochern. Verblüfft setzte sich John neben ihn und beobachtete ihn dabei. Sherlock schaffte es immer wieder ihn zu überraschen. In diesem Jungen steckte eine ganze Menge, und er war sehr froh, ihn kennengelernt zu haben. Er wollte mehr über ihn erfahren und hoffte, dass die beiden Freunde bleiben konnten. Aber vor allem fragte sich John in diesem Moment, was wohl in der Kiste versteckt war.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3: Die fünf Orangenkerne**

Ein leises Knacken ertönte und Sherlock lächelte kurz zufrieden. John rutschte aufgeregt neben Sherlock, um mit ihm in die Kiste schauen zu können. Langsam öffnete dieser den knarrenden Deckel der schweren Truhe. Die Kiste war voll mit verschiedenen Sachen. Einige Taue und Seile lagen darin, ein dickes in Leder gebundenes Buch, ein paar Briefe, ein rostiger Schlüssel und ein weiteres kleines Metallkästchen.

Sherlocks Augen glänzten über diesen Schatz. Er war nicht im Mindesten darüber enttäuscht, dass die Truhe keine Golddublonen oder andere wertvolle Schätze enthielt. Briefe und Bücher, Dinge die eine Geschichte erzählten waren für ihn viel faszinierender.

John nahm das kleine Metallkästchen vorsichtig aus der Truhe und öffnete es. In ihm lag ein Brief, der als Absender mit den drei Buchstaben KKK beschriftet war. Außerdem enthielt das Kästchen noch alte Zeitungsausschnitte und andere Papiere.

„Was wohl in diesen Brief ist? Komische Abkürzung KKK", meinte John und reichte Sherlock den Brief.

Er nickte und öffnete mit seinem Taschenmesser vorsichtig den Brief. Erstaunt blickte er John an, als er den Inhalt erblickte. Er schüttete den Inhalt des Briefes auf seine Hand und hielt sie sich näher ans Gesicht.

„Was ist das?", fragte John.

„Sieht aus wie Orangenkerne. Fünf Stück."

„Wer tut den Orangenkerne in einen Brief?"

„Vielleicht geben uns die anderen Dinge in dem Kästchen einen Hinweis."

Sherlock verstaute die Orangenkerne wieder in dem mysteriösen Brief und besah sich dann den restlichen Inhalt des Kästchens.

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Hast du das Datum der Zeitungsausschnitte gesehen? Das ist ja unglaublich!"

Sherlock nickte. „1887. Der Zeitungsausschnitt ist fast hundert Jahre alt."

„Glaubst du wirklich, das Schiff liegt hier schon so lange?"

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. „Es sieht eher so aus, als hätte hier jemand Beweise für etwas gesucht. Sieh mal, hier sind verschiedene Dokumente, ein Testament, das anscheinend geändert wurde. Verschiedene Notizen, eine Namensliste und die Zeitungsausschnitte handeln von Todesfällen."

„Glaubst du, das sind Beweise für ein längst vergessenes Verbrechen?"

Sherlock grinste ihn breit an. „Ich denke schon. Lass uns herausfinden, um was es gegangen ist."

Einige Zeit später bekam John langsam wirklich Hunger. Er hatte das Gefühl schon Stunden mit Sherlock hier unten am Schiffswrack zu sitzen und die Fundsachen auszuwerten. Sherlock war in dieser Hinsicht wirklich bemerkenswert. Er zog logische Schlussfolgerungen und verknüpfte die Fundsachen so perfekt, als wäre er ein Meisterdetektiv. Als John eine entsprechende Bemerkung gemacht hatte, hatte Sherlock nur kurz gegrinst und gemeint, er würde lieber Pirat werden.

Seufzend richtete sich John auf und streckte sich. „Ich gehe kurz hoch an die Straße. Da ist eine Bäckerei. Soll ich dir was mitbringen?"

„Essen?"

„Ja klar. Du hast doch sicher auch Hunger."

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. „Essen verlangsamt das Denken. Außerdem werde ich heute Abend schon zum Essen gezwungen."

„Das ist aber nicht gerade gesund."

„Willst du Arzt werden?"

„Was? Wieso?"

„Weil du um meine Gesundheit besorgt bist. Nur meine Mummy ist um meine Gesundheit besorgt und mein Arzt. Da du nicht meine Mummy bist, nehme ich an, du willst mal Arzt werden."

John blickte ihn ausdruckslos an. „Wenn du meinst."

Mit diesen Worten wand John sich von Sherlock ab und zog schweigend seine Schuhe aus. Er band die Schnürsenkel zusammen und hängte sich die Schuhe über die Schultern. Wortlos machte er sich an den Aufstieg. Sherlock war nicht besonders begabt in zwischenmenschlichen Dingen, aber selbst er wusste, dass er anscheinend irgendwas Falsches gesagt hatte. Vielleicht hatte John aber auch wirklich nur Hunger. Manche Leute wurden grummelig, wenn sie Hunger hatten. Er würde einfach darauf warten bis John wieder zurück war und sehen, ob sich seine Laune gebessert hatte.

Der Fall mit den Orangenkernen schien sehr interessant zu sein. Sherlock hatte herausgefunden, dass ein US-Bürgerkriegsveteran namens Elias Openshaw 1883 am zweiten Mai tot in seinem seichten Gartenteich aufgefunden wurde. Das Testament stammte von ihm und wurde kurz vor seinem Tod noch einmal geändert, als hätte er gewusst, dass er sterben würde. Im Zeitungsausschnitt stand, es wäre Selbstmord gewesen, doch in den Notizen, des unbekannten Ermittlers stand, er wäre ermordet worden vom KKK. Das nächste Opfer der mysteriösen KKK war der im Testament genannte Erbe Joseph Openshaw. Anscheinend war er der Bruder des vorigen Opfers, der laut des Zeitungsartikels ein paar Tage nach Jahresbeginn 1885 bei einem Sturz über einer Kalkgrube ums Leben kam. An dem Zeitungsausschnitt war ein Brief angeheftet, der an einigen Stellen etwas verbrannt war. Die blasse Schrift war kaum noch zu lesen.

_Bring die Papiere an der Sonnenuhr an_

Sherlock konnte sich darauf noch keinen Reim machen. In den Notizen fand er allerdings etwas anderes sehr aufschlussreiches. Der Ermittler hatte sich anscheinend Poststempel notiert. An beide Opfer waren Briefe mit dem Absender KKK geschickt worden. Der Poststempel datierte den ersten Brief auf März 1883 aus dem indischen Pondicherry während der zweite Brief einen Poststempel aus Dundee trug. Unter den Dokumenten war auch eine kleine Seekarte, auf der Schiffsfahrpläne eingezeichnet waren und die Städte Pondicherry, Dundee und London mit Tinte umrandet waren.

Aus London kam der Brief, der an das letzte Opfer geschickt worden war. John Openshaw ertrinkt 1887 auf dem Heimweg nahe der Waterloo Bridge in der Themse. Auf der Rückseite des Zeitungsartikels steht in krakeliger Schrift. „Lone Star" und „Kapitän James Calhoun".

Sherlock lehnte sich nachdenklich gegen den Felsen hinter ihm. Wenn er alles kombinierte handelte es sich also um geplante Morde der KKK, wer auch immer diese waren, die höchstwahrscheinlich den Opfern vor ihrem Tod eine Drohung oder Anweisungen schickten. Da die Poststempel aus verschiedenen Städten waren, die auf der Seekarte mit Häfen markiert waren, war der Mörder anscheinend mit einem Schiff unterwegs gewesen. Vielleicht war es sogar dieser Kaptain James Calhoun. Lone Star könnte der Name des Schiffes gewesen sein. Aber das erklärte immer noch nicht KKK und die Orangenkerne. Sherlock fühlte ein angespanntes kribbeln im Bauch. Er wollte dieses Rätsel unbedingt lösen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sein Urlaub doch so spannend werden würde. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, dass John endlich zurück kam, um ihm alles zu erzählen.

John ließ sich Zeit mit dem zurückgehen. Trotz seines Hungers knabberte er lustlos an seinem Croissant herum. Sherlocks Worte hatten ihm einen schweren Schlag versetzt. Natürlich hatte Sherlock nichts schlimmes in dem Sinne gesagt, auch hatte er keine Ahnung davon was seine Bemerkung in John ausgelöst hatte. John machte ihm sicherlich keinen Vorwurf deswegen. Aber die Wut war da und die Leere und Resignation, die sich immer in ihm ausbreitete wenn er über dieses Thema nachdachte.

_Willst du Arzt werden?_

Es gab nichts was John sich nicht mehr wünschen würde als das. Als er seinen Eltern davon erzählte, hatte sein Vater nur gelacht und ihm gesagt, er würde das nie schaffen. Es sollte lieber zur Armee gehen, so wie sein Vater selbst und sein Vater davor. Außerdem wäre die Uni viel zu teuer und er konnte sich das nicht leisten von seiner Soldatenrente.

John trat bei den Erinnerungen kräftig gegen einen kleinen Stein, der ihm im Weg lag. Sollte er etwa so werden wie sein Vater? Er war nie zu Hause gewesen, als sie noch Kinder waren. Schließlich wurde sein Vater im Kampf verwundet und nach Hause geschickt. Aus Frustration nicht mehr bei seiner geliebten Armee zu sein, hatte er mit dem Trinken angefangen. Anfangs hatte John sich noch gefreut, dass er endlich zu Hause war. Doch mittlerweile war er da nicht mehr so sicher.

Resigniert ließ John seine Arme hängen und schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn sein Vater manchmal betrunken vor dem Fernseher saß und die Politiker beschimpfte, wünschte sich John manchmal er wäre in diesem Kriegsgebiet einfach gestorben. Er schämte sich für diesen Gedanken. Und die Scham und die Wut über sich selbst und seinen Vater, trieben ihm immer Tränen in die Augen. John setzte sich auf einen größeren Stein und hielt sein Gesicht mit geschlossenen Augen in die Nachmittagssonne, die heiß in sein Gesicht schien. Er fühlte wie er sich langsam wieder beruhigte. Er atmete einmal tief durch und lief dann das letzte Stück zu den Klippen. Ein kleiner Blick nach unten zeigte ihm, dass Sherlock immer noch da unten über den Fundsachen grübelte. John grinste in sich hinein. Sherlock sollte wirklich Detektiv werden.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4: Auf den Spuren der KKK**

„Ich hab dir was mitgebracht. Und bevor du dich beschwerst, es ist was zu trinken! Wenn du den ganzen Tag in der Sonne sitzt und nichts trinkst, ist das wirklich nicht förderlich fürs Denken", meinte John und warf Sherlock eine kleine Flasche Wasser zu. Er fing sie ohne aufzuschauen, was John mit einer überraschten hochgezogenen Augenbraue bemerkte.

Sherlock nahm eine der Notizen aus dem Kästchen und blickte John schließlich an. Sofort fielen ihm die etwas geröteten Augen auf und Johns deprimierter Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ist irgendwas passiert auf dem Weg in die Bäckerei?"

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, also erzähl! Schon was herausgefunden?"

Sherlock war durchaus bewusst, dass John das Thema mit Absicht gewechselt hatte. Mit Sicherheit war etwas passiert, aber so wie es aussah, wollte John nicht darüber reden. Sherlock beließ es erst mal dabei. Er konnte John später noch aushorchen. Jetzt wollte er ihm erst mal von seinen Schlussfolgerungen erzählen.

John setzte sich auf einen der Steine und hörte Sherlock gebannt bei seinem Bericht über die gefundenen Schriftstücke zu.

„Also müssen wir jetzt nur noch herausfinden, wer diese KKK sind und ob dieser Captain etwas damit zu tun hat", meinte John schließlich, als Sherlock endlich einen Schluck aus der Wasserflasche trank.

„Ja", seufzte Sherlock resigniert. „Zuhause in London hat mein Vater eine riesige Bibliothek. Da kann man prima Nachforschungen anstellen. Aber hier? Ich wüsste nicht, wo wir hier nachschauen sollten."

„In der Bibliothek?", fragte John.

Sherlock blickte ihn zweifelnd an. „Wie gut ist denn dein Französisch?"

John verzog sein Gesicht. An seine letzte Französisch Note wollte er lieber nicht erinnert werden.

„Meines ist zwar ganz gut. Aber ich fürchte nicht gut genug, um in der Bücherei zu recherchieren. Andererseits ein Versuch schadet nicht. Weißt du, wo die Bücherei ist?"

„Nein, aber meine Mutter. Sie hat mir erzählt, sie hätte eine gesehen, als sie in der Stadt einkaufen war."

Was John nicht erwähnte, war, dass seine Mutter ihn damit geärgert hatte, er solle sich ein Buch ausleihen, um sein Französisch zu verbessern.

„Dann lass uns dahin gehen."

Sherlock packte die Dokumente wieder in das Kästchen und schloss die Truhe. Dann schoben die beiden Jungs die Truhe wieder in das Schiffswrack. Sie wollten schließlich nicht, dass jemand anderes ihren Schatz entdeckte. Das Kästchen nahmen die beiden mit.

„Sollten wir damit nicht eigentlich zur Polizei gehen?", fragte John plötzlich.

„Ach da arbeiten doch nur Trottel. Am besten, wir finden erst mal alles selbst raus. Dann können wir immer noch zur Polizei gehen."

John nickte. „Ich muss erst noch kurz zu meinen Eltern, Bescheid sagen, wo ich bin. Musst du deinen Eltern nicht sagen, wo du bist?", meinte John verwundert.

Sherlock schüttelte nur kurz angewidert den Kopf. „Nein, außerdem liebe ich es, wenn Mycroft wegen mir Ärger kriegt." Sherlock grinste schelmisch, und John bekam ein bisschen Mitleid mit dem ihm unbekannten Mycroft. Es war bestimmt nicht einfach mit Sherlock zusammen zu leben.

„Ist dein Bruder echt so schlimm?"

„Schlimmer. Und er hat einen seltsamen Tick mit Regenschirmen", fügte Sherlock nach einer Weile hinzu.

John wollte gar nicht so genau wissen, was Sherlock damit meinte und beließ es dabei. „Dann komm doch gerade mit zum Campingplatz. Dann kann ich meine Mutter auch schnell fragen, wo die Bibliothek ist."

Sherlock nickte. Er war noch nie auf einem Campingplatz gewesen und freute sich darauf, endlich mal zu sehen, wie so ein abenteuerlicher Urlaub - wie seine Mutter so etwas abfällig nannte - aussah. Es war nur eine halbe Stunde strammer Fußmarsch bis zum Platz, und Sherlock war ein wenig enttäuscht darüber, dass ein Campingplatz doch nicht so abenteuerlich aussah, wie er es sich in seiner Fantasie ausgemalt hatte. Er dachte an Lagerfeuer, Tipis, Schweine und Hühner, die über die Zeltplätze liefen, stattdessen waren hier nur ordentliche Parzellen mit Wohnmobilen, Vorzelten und kleineren Zelten, die teilweise unter schattigen Pinien standen. Der Campingplatz hatte sogar einen Swimmingpool und einen Tennisplatz.

„Hallo John!", grüßte sein Vater ihn, der Zeitung lesend an einem Campingtisch vor dem Wohnwagen saß.

„Hi Dad. Ist Mum da?"

Sein Vater brummte zustimmend und wies mit dem Kopf auf die offene Wohnmobiltür. John stieg in den Wohnwagen und Sherlock wartete. Er musterte aufmerksam den Platz und besah sich dann Johns Vater. Der Mann war nicht besonders groß und hatte blondes Haar wie John, das schon leicht ergraut war. Sein Gesicht wirkte etwas aufgedunsen und die Nase etwas rötlich. Sherlock vermutete, dass Johns Vater öfter mal etwas zu viel trank. Erst jetzt schien Johns Vater Sherlock zu bemerken, und er räusperte sich.

„Wer bist du denn?", fragte er freundlich.

John kam wieder aus dem Wohnwagen und antwortete. „Das ist mein Freund Sherlock. Wir wollen in die Bücherei. Mum meinte, du gibst mir Geld für den Bus."

„Ihr wollt bei dem Wetter in die Bücherei? Wieso geht ihr nicht ein bisschen Fußball spielen, oder was man halt so macht in eurem Alter. Bücherei", Johns Vater machte ein abfälliges Geräusch.

„Mum hat doch selbst gesagt, ich sollte meine Französisch Note verbessern."

„Du hast Ferien Junge."

„Dad, bitte."

Sein Vater griff grummelnd in seine Brieftasche und gab John ein paar Franc.

„Kauft euch wenigstens ein Eis oder baggert ein paar Mädchen an."

John verdrehte die Augen, und Sherlock schüttelte abfällig den Kopf. John war sich nicht ganz sicher ob sich sein abfälliger Blick auf das Eis oder Mädchen bezog, oder vielleicht sogar auf beides. Vielleicht war Sherlock auch einfach noch in der Phase, wo er Mädchen albern und blöd fand. John war in dieser Hinsicht auch ein Spätzünder gewesen.

Johns Mutter kam aus dem Wohnwagen mit einer Schüssel Salat.

„Hallo. Das ist also dein Freund Sherlock, John?", meinte sie freundlich und gab Sherlock die Hand.

Sherlock hatte noch nie jemanden gekannt, der ihn als Freund bezeichnete. Er freute sich mehr darüber, dass John ihn so bei seinen Eltern vorgestellt hatte, als er zugeben wollte. Er schüttelte kurz ihre Hand und lächelte höflich, wie er es gelernt hatte.

„Bleibt doch bitte noch zum Essen. Ihr habt doch bestimmt seit heute morgen nichts mehr gegessen. Sherlock, du siehst ja schon richtig verhungert aus."

John grinste, als Sherlock mit den Augen rollte. John war überrascht, als er dennoch nicht widersprach und die Einladung zum Essen annahm. Ihm war das nur recht, denn das mickrige Croissant hatte wirklich nicht gereicht, um ihn wirklich satt zu kriegen. Seine Mutter hatte Salat gemacht und leckere Nudeln mit Tomatensoße. Sherlock aß nicht wirklich viel, aber John war schon froh, dass er zumindest etwas aß.

„Machen deine Eltern hier auch Urlaub, Sherlock?", fragte seine Mutter.

Sherlock nickte. „Nur meine Mutter, ich und mein Bruder. Wir sind im Hotel Le Catalogne etwa zehn Minuten von hier. Mein Vater konnte wegen seiner Arbeit nicht mitfahren."

„Das ist aber schade", meinte Johns Mutter. Sherlock zuckte nur kurz mit den Achseln. Er war es gewohnt seinen Vater kaum zu sehen.

„Und wie lange bleibt ihr noch hier?"

„Noch drei Tage."

John blickte Sherlock überrascht an. Natürlich war ihm bewusst, das Sherlocks und sein Urlaub nur zeitlich begrenzt war. Aber er hatte irgendwie gehofft, dass er noch was länger hier bleiben würde. Er hatte Sherlock mittlerweile wirklich gern, und die Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, machte viel Spaß und war vor allem spannend. Wenn er daran dachte, eine ganze Woche mit seiner Schwester zu verbringen, wurde ihm ganz anders.

„Schade", meinte er leise und schaute Sherlock kurz traurig an. Sherlock nickte ihm mit einem ähnlichen Gesichtsausdruck zu.

Nach dem Essen verließen die beiden eilig den Campingplatz in Richtung Bushaltestelle in die Stadt.

„Es wird ganz schön langweilig werden, wenn du weg bist", meinte John während der Busfahrt.

„Wenn ich erst Pirat bin, heuere ich dich für meine Crew an. Du könntest der Schiffsarzt sein."

Diesmal fand John die Bemerkung nicht schlimm. Ganz im Gegenteil fand er es tröstlich, dass Sherlock tatsächlich glaubte, er könnte in der Zukunft ein Arzt sein. Er lachte.

„Muss ich dich dann jeden Tag zum Essen zwingen?"

„Du kannst es ja versuchen."

„Eben hast du dich nicht gewehrt. Wie hat meine Mutter das geschafft?"

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. „Mit deiner Mutter hatte das nichts zu tun. Ich wollte nur nicht, dass du wegen mir verhungerst."

John schwieg kurz und dachte darüber nach, was Sherlock gerade gesagt hatte. Er hatte selten einen Menschen erlebt, der so aufmerksam war. Er lächelte Sherlock breit an und dieser fühlte in diesem Moment ein seltsames Gefühl in seiner Brust, dass er vorher noch nie gefühlt hatte. Er fragte sich verwirrt, ob er vielleicht krank wurde.

Der Bus hielt unweit von der Bibliothek Médiathèque Villa-Marie – einer Bücherei, die John wirklich den Atem verschlug. Die Bücherei war wie der Name schon sagte eine Villa auf einem riesigen wunderschönen Parkanwesen. Ein geschwungener Kiesweg führte durch die Grünanlage zum Haupteingang der Bücherei. Sherlock schien von diesem Gebäude nicht sehr beeindruckt zu sein, aber John hatte schon vorher angenommen, dass Sherlock aus Verhältnissen stammte, wo der Anblick von solchen Villen zum Alltag gehörte.

Sherlock sprach mit einer Dame am Empfang in einem so fließenden Französisch, dass John vor Neid erblasste. Er wünschte sich, er könnte nach dem Urlaub so gut Französisch sprechen. Das Gesicht von Mr. Porter, seinem Französisch Lehrer würde er dann gerne sehen. Aber das war ein utopischer Gedanke. Sprachen hatten ihm noch nie besonders gelegen. Dafür war er gut in den naturwissenschaftlichen Fächern und in Musik. Aber nur weil seine Mutter ihn gezwungen hatte Klarinette zu spielen.

„Wir können die Bücherei für unsere Nachforschungen nutzen, John. Kommst du?"

John folgte Sherlock in eine große Abteilung mit Geschichtsbüchern.

„Wonach sollen wir suchen?", fragte John unsicher, als er die ganzen französischen Titel sah.

„Amerikanische Geschichte, 19. Jahrhundert, Schiffe. So was in der Richtung."

„Wie kommst du auf Amerikanische Geschichte? Die Opfer kamen doch aus England."

„Das stimmt. Aber das erste Opfer war US-Bürgerkriegsveteran, und ich denke die anderen aus seiner Familie sind nur gestorben wegen des Testaments. Vielleicht finden wir auch Hinweise wenn wir die Lone Star finden."

John nickte und versuchte Bücher über amerikanische Geschichte zu finden. Sherlock seufzte nach ein paar Minuten.

„Ich gehe kurz nach Büchern über Schiffe fragen. Ich bin gleich wieder da."

John nickte, zog ein paar Bücher aus dem Regal und legte sie auf einen Arbeitstisch. Sie beschäftigten sich alle mit dem Amerikanischen Bürgerkrieg. Er durchblätterte die Seiten und hielt Ausschau nach irgendwelchen Wörtern, die er verstand. Sherlock kam nach einigen Minuten zurück und setzte sich mit ein paar Büchern über Schiffe neben ihn. Schweigend blätterten beide konzentriert durch die Bücher, bis John plötzlich erschrocken aufkeuchte.

„Sherlock, hier steht was über KKK!"

Sherlock lehnte sich nah an John, so dass er auch in das Buch schauen konnte. Dann grinste er breit.

„Das ist es, John!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5: Aufgeschoben**

„Der Ku Klux Klan! Das heißt die drei Leute waren Opfer des Ku Klux Klan?", meinte John verblüfft.

Sherlock nickte und las den Artikel über die rechts-radikale Vereinigung weiter. Schließlich nickte er.

„Hier steht, dass das Markenzeichen des Klans war, als Todesdrohung Melonen oder Orangenkerne zu verschicken. Das passt zu dem was wir gefunden haben. Aber auch wenn wir jetzt wissen, dass die Briefe wahrscheinlich vom Ku Klux Klan stammen, wissen wir immer noch nicht, was dieser Capitän James Calhoun damit zu tun hatte oder die Lone Star."

John nickte, „Wenn er nicht gerade ein Gründungsmitglied ist, wird es schwer sein, nachzuweisen, dass er damit zu tun hat. Vielleicht ist es auch ganz anders. Vielleicht ist er der Ermittler und mit den Opfern befreundet gewesen. Die Notizen sagen schließlich nicht eindeutig wie er mit den Fällen zusammenhängt."

Sherlock nickte. „Das einzige was dafür spricht, dass er Captain eines Schiffes war und die Drohbriefe von verschiedenen Seehäfen verschickt worden sind. Aber das ist zu wenig. Wir bekommen nur antworten, wenn wir das Schiff finden."

Auf einmal schaute John Sherlock erschrocken an. „Wie heißt eigentlich unser Schiff?"

Sherlock grinste: „Netter Gedanke, aber unser Schiff heißt Pluto und nicht Lone Star. In der großen Kiste war auch das Logbuch."

„Hast du es gelesen?"

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich war zu beschäftigt mit dem anderen Fall. Ich hab nur kurz reingeschaut. Die Pluto war ein Frachtsegler aus Blyth. Der letzte Eintrag war im August 1892."

„Das sind 7 Jahre nach dem letzten Mordfall. Ich frage mich, was diese Beweise auf diesem Schiff verloren hatten." John kratze sich am Kinn und fuhr sich danach durch seine blonden Haare, die nun endgültig kreuz und quer standen. Sherlock konnte den Impuls nicht mehr unterdrücken, griff nach Johns Haaren, um sie alle wieder in eine Richtung auszurichten. John war so überrascht, dass er erstarrte. Sherlock redete einfach weiter, als wäre es das normalste von der Welt über Johns Haare zu streichen.

„Ich nehme an, der damalige Ermittler hatte sie mit und das Schiff ist mit ihm auf tragische Weise gesunken. Vielleicht war es ein Fall, der nie beendet wurde. Vielleicht hat er auch auf dem Schiff nach diesem Captain gejagt. Das Problem ist, dass wir wahrscheinlich keine Chance haben diesem Fall mit unseren Mitteln auf die Spur zu kommen. Außer wir haben vielleicht noch mal zufällig Glück und ich finde die Lone Star in diesem Schiffsbuch, weil sie ein sagenumwobenes Piratenschiff war."

Sherlock lehnte sich zurück und begutachtete sein Werk mit Johns Haaren. Anscheinend war er mit seiner Tat zufrieden und wand sich nun wieder dem Buch zu. John war immer noch zu verblüfft um etwas zu sagen. Als Sherlock anfing in seinen Haaren herum zu wühlen, war sein Kopf auf einmal wie leergefegt. Auch wenn er den Gedanken nicht wahrhaben wollte, aber die Berührung von Sherlock hatte ihm irgendwie Gefallen, und er fand es ein bisschen Schade, dass er schließlich damit aufgehört hatte. John versuchte sich zusammenzureißen. Sherlock war ein Junge und das ging doch nicht, dass er die Berührung eines Jungen gut fand, oder? John beschloss, dass das niemand wissen musste und versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren was Sherlock vor sich hin murmelte.

„Das sieht nicht gut aus. Die Chancen stehen wirklich nicht gut, dass wir das Schiff finden. Schau mal diese Bücher durch." Sherlock schob John zwei andere Bücher über Schiffe hin ohne aus seinem aufzublicken.

John nahm sie langsam, während er Sherlock Gedanken verlorenen musterte. Es war seltsam. Er kannte Sherlock erst seit zwei Tagen, aber es kam ihm vor, als würde er ihn schon ewig kennen. Obwohl Sherlock ein Mysterium für ihn war und er kaum etwas über seine Familie und sein Leben wusste, teilten sie beide eine ganz seltsame Verbundenheit. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber John fühlte eine tiefe Vertrautheit gegenüber Sherlock. Sie ergänzten sich in vielerlei Hinsicht perfekt. Aber da war noch etwas anderes. Etwas, über das John eigentlich lieber nicht weiter nachdenken wollte, denn ihm gefiel gar nicht, wo das hinführte. Es hatte mit dem aufkommenden Gefühl zu tun in seinem Herz und in seinem Bauch, jedes Mal, wenn Sherlock ihn mit seinen intelligenten hellblauen Augen ansah.

Nach ein paar Stunden klappte Sherlock mit einem resignierten Seufzten sein letztes Buch zu.

„Es ist zwecklos."

John nickte langsam. Er hatte seinen Kopf auf seine Hand gestützt und wirkte müde. Sherlock betrachtete John mit einem nachdenklichen Blick. John wirkte nicht wie ein Junge, der viel Zeit in einer Bibliothek verbrachte. Am Vortag hatte John Sherlock erzählt, dass er einige Sportarten machte und auch wenn John nicht besonders groß war, wirkte er trotzdem sehr athletisch mit seinen Oberarmmuskeln, die die Ärmel seines T-Shirts anspannten. Sherlock fragte sich, ob John wie sein Vater gesagt hatte, wirklich lieber ein Eis essen gegangen wäre oder den Tag am Strand verbracht hätte. Stattdessen war er Sherlock gefolgt. Sherlock wusste nicht wieso, aber der Gedanke hinterließ ein seltsames, warmes Gefühl in seiner Brust. Er hatte noch nie einen Menschen gefunden, der freiwillig Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollte. Mit der Zeit hatte er sich eingeredet, dass er die Einsamkeit schätzte. Doch jetzt mit John fühlte er, wie gut ihm die Gesellschaft eines anderen Menschen tat, der ihn tatsächlich respektierte und ihn sogar – für Sherlock etwas vollkommen Neues – als Freund betrachtete.

John war im Urlaub, und Sherlock hatte das Gefühl, er müsste sich für die Zeit, die sie in der Bibliothek verbracht hatten, revanchieren.

„Sollen wir ein Eis essen?"

John blickte überrascht auf und Sherlock grinste. „Es macht einfach keinen Sinn hier weiter zu suchen. Ich denke, wir müssen die Aufklärung dieses Falls erst einmal auf später verschieben."

John lächelte. „Du meinst, auf die Zeit wenn du Piraten Captain bist und ich dein Schiffsarzt?"

„Genau."

Sherlock stand auf und reichte John die Hand. Er ließ sich von Sherlock hochziehen und beide verließen die Bibliothek. John merkte glücklich, dass Sherlock seine Hand erst nach längerem Zögern wieder los ließ. Sie gingen sehr eng nebeneinander und manchmal strich Sherlocks Hand wie zufällig beim Laufen über seine.

John war unglaublich verwirrt über seine Gefühle. Er wusste wie es sich anfühlte verliebt zu sein. In seiner Schule gab es ein Mädchen, in das er einmal verliebt gewesen war. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an das Aufgeregtsein, das seltsame Bauchgefühl, wenn sie ihn angesehen oder angelächelt hatte und das Herzrasen. Aber Sherlock war ein Junge. Wie konnte er solche Gefühle für einen Jungen haben?

Abgesehen davon war ihre Freundschaft sehr wahrscheinlich auf diese Ferien begrenzt. Ob sie sich jemals wiedersehen würden, war wahrscheinlich sehr unrealistisch. Wenn er seinen Gefühlen nachgeben und die Zeit mit Sherlock einfach genießen würde, was wären die Konsequenzen? John erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie sich Liebeskummer angefühlt hatte. Wollte er sich das wirklich zumuten? Seine Schwester hatte ja anscheinend kein Problem, sich im Urlaub zu verlieben. John seufzte tief, und Sherlock blickte ihn durchdringend an.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

John nickte. „Ja, ich bin nur ein bisschen angespannt von der ganzen Sitzerei. Sollen wir noch Schwimmen gehen?"

Sherlock nickte, und die beiden fuhren zurück zur Strandpromenade.

„Ich muss noch kurz ins Hotel und meine Schwimmsachen holen. Ich hoffe, ich begegne meinem Bruder nicht."

„Ich könnte ihn verhauen, wenn er doof zu dir ist", meinte John mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck.

Sherlock musste daraufhin loslachen und John ließ sich davon anstecken.

„Ich komme auf deinen Vorschlag gern zurück", meinte Sherlock außer Atem.

Auf dem Weg zum Hotel kauften sich beide noch ein Eis. Sherlock schien auf ausgefallene Eissorten mit extremen Farben zu stehen. Er entschied sich schließlich für ein „les Schtroumpfs"- Eis, dass so leuchtend blau war, dass John gar nicht wissen wollte, wie viele Chemikalien dem Eis diese Farbe gaben. John entschied sich für ein Zitroneneis. Er mochte den erfrischenden und etwas sauren Geschmack lieber als süße Sachen.

„Ist meine Zunge blau?", Sherlock streckte John seine Zunge hin und John nickte lachend.

„Als hättest du einen Schlumpf gegessen."

„Denkst du, meine Zunge wird grün, wenn ich an deinem Eis lecke?"

John zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ist das ein Versuch, auch noch mein Eis zu bekommen?"

Sherlock blickte ihn unschuldig an. „Nein, es wäre ein Experiment ganz im Sinne der Wissenschaft und Forschung."

John hielt Sherlock sein Eis hin und war nicht wirklich überrascht, dass Sherlock ein großes Stück davon weg naschte. Er ließ es eine Weile übertrieben genüsslich auf der Zunge zergehen und streckte John, der sein Kichern kaum noch unter Kontrolle hatte, dann wieder die Zunge raus.

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Blau ist fast weg. Kein Grün zu sehen."

„Sherlock! Wo bist du gewesen?"

Die beiden Jungs schauten sich überrascht um. Ein paar Meter vor ihnen stand Mycroft, der Sherlock missmutig ansah. Sherlock verdrehte die Augen und schaute John wehleidig an.

„Das ist mein Bruder Mycroft."

John lächelte Sherlocks großen Bruder kurz freundlich zu und nickte. „Hi. Ich bin John."

Mycroft erwiderte Johns Gruß kühl und wandte sich dann wieder Sherlock zu.

„Mummy sucht dich schon überall. Sie wollte heute mit dir Tennis spielen. Das hatte ich dir doch gestern mitgeteilt."

„Ich hatte was Besseres vor."

„So? Wärst du so freundlich mir zu sagen, was das war?"

„Das geht dich nichts an. Aber ich wollte sowieso grade zu Mummy gehen, also brauchst du mich auch nicht weiter zu belästigen."

John musste sich zusammenreißen nicht über die beiden zu lachen. Er verstand sich auch nicht immer mit seiner Schwester, aber so schlimm wie zwischen Sherlock und seinem Bruder war es bei weitem nicht.

Sherlock zog John an Mycroft vorbei zum Hoteleingang.

„Sherlock!", rief Mycroft ihm erzürnt hinterher.

„Bye Mycroft!", winkte Sherlock nur grinsend zurück und entschied sich, Mycroft von nun an zu ignorieren.

„Denkst du, es ist okay, wenn wir noch an den Strand gehen?"

„Natürlich. Meine Mutter erlaubt mir alles."

Sherlocks Mutter war genauso, wie sie sich John vorgestellt hatte. Eine sehr aristokratisch wirkende Frau mittleren Alters mit heller Haut und dunklen lockigen Haaren, die unter einem Sonnenhut hervorschauten. Sie saß aufrecht in einem dunkelblauen Kleid unter einem Sonnenschirm auf der Hotelterrasse und las ein Buch. Als Sherlock die Terrasse betrat, blickte sie auf und lächelte freundlich. Sie hatte die selben hellen Augen wie Sherlock.

„Sherlock! Ich habe dich schon vermisst."

„Entschuldige, Mummy. Ich war mit meinem Freund John unterwegs. Wir wollten noch Schwimmen gehen."

John trat auf Sherlocks Mutter zu und reichte ihr die Hand, die diese freundlich schüttelte.

„Hallo John, freut mich dich kennenzulernen."

„Mich auch", meinte John schüchtern. Mrs. Holmes wand sich wieder ihrem Sohn zu. „Natürlich kannst du noch Schwimmen gehen. Aber lass es bitte nicht zu spät werden. Du hast versprochen mir heute Abend noch etwas auf der Geige vorzuspielen."

John blickte Sherlock überrascht an. „Du spielst Geige?"

Sherlock nickte. „Spielst du auch ein Instrument?"

„Klarinette", meinte John verlegen.

Sherlock schaute ihn einen Moment überrascht an. „Damit hätte ich jetzt nicht gerechnet. Ich hätte auf Gitarre getippt, oder Klavier. Irgendwas ist immer falsch", murmelte Sherlock schließlich vor sich hin.

Er winkte John ihm zu folgen, und sie gingen zu Sherlocks Zimmer. Sherlock verschwand dort kurz im Bad um seine Schwimmsachen anzuziehen und ein Handtuch einzupacken. John blickte sich währenddessen in seinem Hotelzimmer um, dass er offensichtlich mit seinem Bruder teilte. Auf Sherlocks Bett lagen verschiedene Bücher, vor allem über naturwissenschaftliche Themen. Seine Geige lehnte auf einem Stuhl.

„Spielst du mir was vor?", fragte John plötzlich, als Sherlock wieder aus dem Bad kam.

Sherlock blickte John kurz überrascht an und lächelte wortlos, als er seine Geige in die Hand nahm und anfing zu spielen. Es war ein langsames Stück, das sehr traurig wirkte. John setzte sich auf Sherlocks Bett und lauschte erstaunt der Musik. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sherlock es fertig brachte, so viel Gefühl in dieses Stück zu legen. Er kannte diesen wunderbaren Jungen noch nicht so lange, doch hatte er schon schnell gemerkt, dass Gefühle und Zwischenmenschliche Dinge nicht seine Stärken waren. Um so überraschter war er dadurch, dass er mit seiner Geige so viele Gefühle transportieren konnte. John schloss die Augen und genoss die Melodie, die auf irgendeine Art und Weise sein Herz berührte. Als würde sie eine Geschichte erzählen, die mehr Inhalt hatte, als Worte sie beschreiben hätte können.

Als Sherlock die letzten Töne spielte, stellte er leise seine Geige wieder auf den Stuhl.

„Das war wunderschön, Sherlock", meinte John leise.

„Danke. Ich hab noch keinen Namen dafür."

„Du hast es selbst komponiert?", fragte John verblüfft.

Sherlock nickte und nahm seine Tasche. „Lass uns zum Strand gehen, bevor die Sonne untergeht."

Er griff nach Johns Handgelenk und zog den immer noch verblüfften John hinter sich her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6: Ein Tag am Strand**

Mycroft war wütend. Eigentlich hatte er sich auf den Urlaub gefreut. Sherlock und er stritten sich sehr häufig, aber trotzdem sorgte Mycroft sich ständig um ihn. Sherlock war nur zu stur um das einzusehen. Mycroft dachte der Urlaub wäre perfekt geeignet um mehr Zeit mit seinem Bruder zu verbringen, der ihm in letzter Zeit immer mehr aus dem Weg ging. Da Sherlock ein Einzelgänger war, hatte Mycroft nicht damit gerechnet, dass er hier einen Freund finden würde.

Der Gedanke machte ihn wirklich sauer. Dieser John stahl Mycroft einfach die Zeit, die er mit Sherlock verplant hatte. Während Mycroft finster in seinem Hotelzimmer brodelte, schmiedete er hinterhältige Rachepläne.

Eigentlich war Sherlock kein begeisterter Strandgänger. Strand stand für ihn für langweilige Sonnenanbeter, die Anwesenheit von viel zu vielen Kindern mit bunten Strandspielzeug und albernen Teenagern, die Volleyball spielten und dabei zu laut „Musik" (ja, Sherlock benutzte in seinen Gedanken wirklich Anführungszeichen) hörten und schrien.

Der Strand war allerdings um diese Uhrzeit nicht mehr ganz so voll, wie er befürchtet hatte. John legte sein Handtuch und seine Tasche in den Sand unweit vom Meer.

„Siehst du die kleine Felsengruppe dort hinten?"

Sherlock nickte und John grinste: „Lass uns da hin schwimmen. Ich zeig dir da was Tolles."

Sherlock legte seine Sachen neben Johns Handtuch und beobachte wie John sein T-Shirt auszog. Der Anblick von Johns nacktem Oberkörper löste ihn Sherlock verschiedene Emotionen aus, die ihn zuerst sehr verwirrten. Es ärgerte Sherlock ein wenig, dass er seinen eigenen Körper automatisch mit Johns sportlichen und trainierten Körper verglich. Sherlock machte zwar auch Sport, allerdings nicht so viel, dass es Auswirkungen auf seinen sehr schmalen Körperbau hatte. Während Sherlock diese Emotion des Neids schnell durchschaut hatte, konnte er mit dem anderen wenig anfangen. Es war eine seltsame Mischung zwischen einer Art Aufregung und Angst, einem Geborgenheitsgefühl und dem Wunsch John nahe zu sein. Sherlock zog grimmig sein eigenes T-Shirt aus und versuchte dieses widersprüchliche Gefühl abzuschütteln.

John stand in seinen dunkelblauen Badeshorts schon mit den Füßen im Wasser und blickte sich nach Sherlock um. Sein Freund stand etwas unschlüssig an seinem Platz. Er trug eine dunkelgrüne Badehose und John fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wie Sherlock es schaffte bei diesem Wetter mit seiner elfenbeinfarbenen Haut weder Sonnenbrand zu kriegen noch braun zu werden.

„Alles klar?", fragte John.

Sherlock nickte und ging zu ihm. „Wer passt auf unsere Sachen auf, wenn wir weg sind?"

„Da sind genug Leute, da klaut schon keiner was. Kannst du gut schwimmen?"

„Ja, warum?"

„Nur so. Mach dir keine Sorgen um die Sachen. So weit schwimmen wir auch nicht raus, das kriegen wir schon mit, wenn da jemand dran geht."

John lief so weit es ging ins Wasser und schwamm dann kraftvoll los. Auch wenn Sherlock sehr gut im Schwimmen war, schaffte er es nur schwer mit John mitzuhalten. Nach ein paar Minuten waren sie an dem kleinen Felsen angekommen.

„Sei vorsichtig, wenn du dich hochziehst. Hier sind überall Seeigel", meinte John, der Sherlock kurz an der Schulter anfasste und dann mit dem Finger nach unten zeigte.

Tatsächlich war der Felsen unter Wasser Heimat einer kleinen Seeigel Kolonie. Der Fels war übersät mit kleinen schwarzen Stacheln. An einer Stelle konnte man aber bequem auf den Felsen klettern. Sherlock folgte John und ließ sich von ihm das letzte Stück auf den Felsen ziehen.

Etwas außer Atem schaute sich Sherlock um. Wenn man zum Horizont blickte sah man nur das offene Meer. Vom Strand hinter ihnen war nichts mehr zu hören. Es war ein schöner ruhiger Platz.

„Schau mal", meinte John, der sich über den Felsrand gebeugt hatte. Sherlock kniete sich neben ihn und folgte mit seinem Blick Johns ausgestrecktem Arm.

„Siehst du die kleinen silbernen Punkte auf den Seeigeln? Sieht ein bisschen aus wie kleine Augen, oder?"

Sherlock betrachtete die stacheligen kleinen Tiere. „Ich glaube aber nicht, dass es Augen sind."

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Wohl eher nicht. Sieht mehr aus wie Dekoration."

„Weißt du, dass die Franzosen hier Seeigel essen?"

John verzog das Gesicht. „Ist ja fies! Aber Schnecken zu essen finde ich noch viel fieser."

„Warum?"

„Ernsthaft? So ein schleimiges Tier... Bäh! Alleine von dem Gedanken wird mir schlecht. Hast du schon mal Schnecken gegessen?"

„Ich war schon öfter Französisch essen mit meinen Eltern. Einmal habe ich Escargots bestellt. Die habe ich meinem Bruder ins Gesicht geschnipst. Fand ich sehr köstlich."

John schaute Sherlock ungläubig an und musste über Sherlocks todernstes Gesicht loslachen. Sherlock ließ sich davon anstecken und lachte mit.

„Du bist echt unmöglich, Sherlock!"

„Das war nur fair. Ich wollte nichts essen und mein Bruder sah so hungrig aus."

John bekam vor Lachen einen Hustenanfall und Sherlock klopfte ihm breit grinsend auf den Rücken.

Als der Lachanfall so langsam ausklang atmete John tief durch und schwieg eine Weile. Dann blickte er Sherlock an, der gedankenverloren, aber glücklich aufs Meer hinaus blickte.

„Wann fährst du genau?"

„Übermorgen, sehr früh."

John verzog sein Gesicht. „Dann haben wir nur noch einen Tag. Das ist echt schade."

Sherlock blickte ihn traurig an. „Finde ich auch."

„Wie lange bist du noch hier?"

„Noch eine Woche. Das wird ziemlich langweilig werden ohne meinen Piraten Kapitän."

_Meinen Piraten Kapitän..._

In Sherlock breitete sich ein wohliges Gefühl aus, als John ihn so bezeichnete. Er fragte sich unwillkürlich, wann er sich das letzte Mal so glücklich gefühlt hatte.

„Ich brauche nur noch ein richtiges Boot. Die Pluto fährt ja leider nirgendwo mehr hin."

„Wie würdest du dein Piratenschiff nennen?"

„Nereide", antwortete Sherlock ohne nachzudenken.

John schaute Sherlock überrascht an. „Klingt nicht besonders furchterregend."

„Das Wort kommt aus der griechischen Mythologie. Nereiden sind Nymphen des Meeres, die Schiffbrüchige beschützen und Seeleute mit Spielen unterhalten. Sie leben am Grund des Meeres und sind Begleiterinnen des Meeresgottes Poseidon. Ich finde, es ist ein passender Name."

„Für ein Schiff, da stimme ich dir zu. Aber ein Piratenschiff? Sollte das nicht irgendwie einen Namen haben, der die Leute erschreckt? Wie „Hades" oder „Schwarzer Tod"."

Sherlock blickte John verwirrt an. „John, der schwarze Tod war eine Krankheit und abgesehen davon klingt „der fliegende Holländer" auch nicht besonders gruselig. Ich glaube die Taten sind das, was ein Piratenschiff und seinen Namen berühmt macht."

„Der fliegende Holländer war kein Piratenschiff..."

„Aber ein Geisterschiff mit einem nicht gruseligen Namen."

„Hättest du einen Papagei auf der Schulter?"

„Ja."

„Ein Holzbein, Augenklappe oder einen Haken als Hand?"

„Ich glaube darauf verzichte ich dann doch. Wobei ein Haken als Hand auch praktisch sein kann. Zum Beispiel um Mycrofts Häkelversuche zunichte zu machen."

„Dein Bruder häkelt?"

„Oder strickt... Irgendwas mit Wolle. Hat mich nicht interessiert, als er es mir erklären wollte, also hab ich die Information wieder aus meinem Gedächtnis gelöscht."

„Hast du eigentlich viele Freunde, Sherlock?"

Die Frage überraschte Sherlock ein bisschen, auch der Tonfall, in dem John seine Frage stellte. Es viel ihm schwer den einzuordnen. Aber das war für Sherlock nichts Neues. Er hatte schon immer Schwierigkeiten dabei gehabt, Gefühle von anderen richtig zu interpretieren. Vor allem, weil sie ihn nicht interessierten. Bei John war das anders. John war – nach seiner Mutter – die einzige Person, wo er sich jemals die Mühe gemacht hatte, die Gefühle dieser Person richtig zu interpretieren.

„Ich hab keine Freunde."

In dieser Feststellung lag keine Emotion und John fragte sich, ob es Sherlock wirklich egal war, oder ob er einfach nur gut im Verstellen seiner Gefühle war.

„Das ist jetzt jedenfalls nicht mehr so ganz richtig...", murmelte John leise.

Sherlock blickte ihn lächelnd an. Er nahm Johns Hand in seine und blickte zum Horizont. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl für beide in dieser ungewohnten Situation. Aber es war trotzdem ein schönes Gefühl, und John versuchte sich einfach keine Gedanken mehr über das Warum und Wieso zu machen, sondern einfach nur den Moment zu genießen. Sie wussten nicht, wie lange sie dort mitten im Meer auf dem Felsen gesessen hatten. Die Sonne war gerade untergegangen und unendlich viele Sterne waren am Himmel erschienen.

„Schön, oder?"

John nickte. „Ja sehr. Bei mir zu Hause kann man nicht so viele sehen."

John rappelte sich langsam auf und musste Sherlocks Hand mit Bedauern wieder loslassen. Sherlock blickte ihn fragend an.

„Ich muss nach Hause. Meine Eltern haben es nicht so gerne, wenn ich so spät noch am Strand bin."

Sherlock nickte und blickte über den Felsrand. „Man kann den Weg ins Wasser und die Seeigel nicht mehr sehen."

„Wir springen."

John nahm wieder Sherlocks Hand und beide sprangen gleichzeitig so weit wie sie konnten ins Wasser. Das Wasser war mittlerweile sehr kalt geworden und daher beeilten sich beide an Land zu kommen.

„Siehst du, unsere Sachen sind noch da", meinte John, als sie endlich am Strand waren. Sherlock zitterte am ganzen Körper und John hüllte ihn in sein großes Badetuch.

Schweigend trockneten sich die Beiden ab, zogen sich um und packten ihre Sachen zusammen.

„Sehen wir uns morgen?", fragte John.

Sherlock nickte. „Ich hole dich ab. Wir könnten noch mal zu unserem Schiff gehen."

„Okay", John lächelte Sherlock glücklich an.

John begleitete Sherlock noch zum Hoteleingang, vor dem sie etwas unschlüssig verweilten. Keiner wusste so genau, was er machen sollte.

„Alsooooo... Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht", meinte John schließlich.

„Ich dir auch." Sherlock beugte sich nach vorne und küsste John leicht auf die Wange. Dann drehte er um und lief ins Hotel.

Das alles passierte so schnell und unerwartet, dass John gar nicht reagieren konnte. Er stand einfach nur ein paar Minuten perplex da und starrte Sherlock hinterher. Ihm war aber auch nicht ganz klar, wie er darauf hätte reagieren sollen. John hatte immer gedacht, wenn ihm so etwas passieren würde, würde er es ekelhaft finden. In der Schule machten sie manchmal Witze über Schwule und John war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er auf Mädchen stand. Nicht nur weil er schon in ein Mädchen verliebt gewesen war, sondern auch, weil er Jungs nicht gerade sexy fand.

Aber heute Abend wartete er vergeblich auf ein negatives Gefühl dem Kuss gegenüber. Ganz im Gegenteil.

Verwirrt und in tiefe Gedanken versunken, schlurfte John zurück zum Campingplatz.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7: Die Schatzkiste**

Diese Nacht konnte John kaum schlafen. Er wälzte sich hin und her und dachte die ganze Zeit darüber nach, wie der morgige Tag mit Sherlock aussehen würde. Würden sie einfach so tun, als wäre nichts geschehen?

Was wäre, wenn Sherlock ihn noch einmal küssen würde?

John seufzte und drehte sich zum gefühlten dreihundertstenmal Mal auf die andere Seite, nur um in das nun wache Gesicht seiner Schwester zu blicken. Harry hatte einen Gesichtsausdruck der zwischen schlaftrunken, besorgt und verärgert aussah – eine Kombination, die nur sie zustande brachte.

„Was ist los?", murmelte sie.

„Ich kann nicht schlafen. 'Tschuldigung, dass ich dich geweckt habe."

„Nicht so schlimm. Möchtest du drüber reden?"

John dachte eine Weile darüber nach. Seine Schwester erzählte ihm immer alle ihre Probleme, auch wenn er sie nicht hören wollte. Sie hatte ihm noch nie angeboten über seine zu sprechen. Andererseits hatte er auch fast nie welche. Er wusste, dass sie ihm vertraute und das beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit.

„Ich weiß nicht. Es ist wirklich ernst und du machst dich bestimmt über mich lustig."

„Das werde ich nicht. Ich verspreche es."

Etwas in Harrys Stimme war eigenartig. Sie klang sehr viel erwachsener, als er es von ihr gewohnt war. John überlegte wie und wo er anfangen sollte.

„Ich habe dir doch von Sherlock erzählt..."

„Der Junge, mit dem du hier so viel Zeit verbringst." Es war mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage.

John nickte: „Wir verstehen uns echt gut. Aber er fährt übermorgen nach Hause. Morgen ist unser letzter Tag zusammen."

„Das ist immer schade, wenn man jemand Tolles im Urlaub trifft und die Person nachher wahrscheinlich nie wieder sieht." Harry sah traurig aus, als sie das sagte. „Aber ihr könntet Adressen austauschen. Immerhin kommt er auch aus England. Vielleicht ist es gar nicht so unrealistisch, wenn ihr beide tatsächlich befreundet bleibt."

John schaute kurz weg und räusperte sich. Harry blickte ihn grinsend an. „Das ist nicht alles, was dir auf dem Herzen liegt, oder?"

Ihr Bruder schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat mich heute Abend geküsst... auf die Wange."

Harry schaute ihn groß an. „Echt? Und was ist dann passiert?"

„Nichts. Er hat sich umgedreht und ist in sein Hotel geflüchtet. Wir hatten uns für morgen verabredet. Und ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich darauf reagieren soll." John fuhr sich seufzend mit der Hand durchs Gesicht.

„Magst du ihn denn auch? Ich meine so, wie er dich anscheinend mag", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

John hörte nichts, was annähernd nach Verurteilung oder Belustigung klang in der Stimme seiner Schwester.

„Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich das nicht. Ich meine, ich stehe nicht auf Jungs."

„Ich auch nicht."

„Was?" Für einen Moment schaute John Harry nur ungläubig an.

Harry zuckte die Schultern und schaute weg.

„Aber du hast mir doch die ganze Zeit von diesem Jungen erzählt, in den du so verschossen bist..."

„Aber in Wirklichkeit habe ich die ganze Zeit von Chloé gesprochen. Sie ist wirklich wundervoll, aber nach unserem Urlaub sehe ich sie wahrscheinlich nie wieder." Eine Träne lief Harry übers Gesicht und sie wischte sie ärgerlich weg.

John verzog das Gesicht und drückte seine Schwester an sich, die schließlich richtig an fing zu weinen.

Er strich ihr über die Haare und versuchte sie irgendwie zu trösten. Langsam verebbten ihre Tränen und sie lachte kurz bitter.

„Das ist wieder typisch ich, oder? Du hast ein Problem und es endet damit, dass ich dir meine auflade."

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Dafür bin ich doch da."

Harry lachte und wischte sich die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Weißt du, manchmal verliebt man sich einfach in jemanden, weil man diesen Menschen wundervoll findet. Da spielt es keine Rolle, ob man normalerweise auf Mädchen oder Jungs steht."

„Ist das so?"

Ja. Du Dummerchen", lachte Harry und wuschelte ihrem Bruder über den Kopf. „Das heißt, wenn du morgen deinen letzten Tag zusammen mit ihm verbringt, mach einfach das, was dein Herz für richtig hält und hinterfrage es nicht."

Er lächelte seine Schwester breit an. „Danke."

Sie schüttelte grinsend ihren Kopf und warf sich übertrieben zurück auf ihre Luftmatratze.

„So und jetzt lass mich schlafen. Ein Mädchen braucht ihren Schönheitsschlaf."

„Aye, aye Sir!"

Um kurz nach neun stand Sherlock schon an ihrer Campingstelle, als John mit seiner Familie noch mitten beim Frühstücken war. Johns Mutter erblickte ihn zuerst.

„Hallo Sherlock. Komm setzt dich zu uns. Du kannst gerne noch was mitessen.

„Hallo. Ich hab schon gegessen. Danke."

„Ach, ja? Was?", meinte John lakonisch und grinste ihn dann breit an, als Sherlock sich neben ihn auf die Bank setzte.

Sherlock grinste zurück. „Ach, du weißt schon... Frühstück."

„Du hast nur eine Tasse Tee getrunken, oder?"

„Wie auch immer. Beeil dich, der Tag ist ja schon fast herum."

John schüttelte den Kopf und schob Sherlock ein paar Apfelstücke hin.

„Iss einen, dann beeile ich mich auch mit meinem Essen."

Sherlock grummelte etwas, doch nahm schließlich ein Apfelstück – natürlich das kleinste.

Harry lachte und schüttelte den Kopf über die Beiden, die sich schon benahmen wie ein altes Ehepaar.

„Kommt ihr heute Nachmittag so gegen drei Uhr zum Strand, wo wir immer sind? Wir wollen ein Picknick machen", fragte Johns Mutter freundlich.

John blickte Sherlock fragend an und der zuckte nach kurzer Zeit nur die Schultern.

„Okay, plan uns mit ein", meinte John und wischte ein paar Krümel von seiner kurzen Hose. „Ich hol noch gerade meine Tasche, dann können wir los, Sherlock."

Eine ganze Weile gingen sie schon beide schweigend nebeneinander her in Richtung ihres Schiffswracks.

„Hast du irgendwas Bestimmtes im Kopf, was wir heute machen?", meinte John schließlich, um das Schweigen zu brechen.

„Ich dachte, wir könnten das Schiff noch mal durchsuchen, vielleicht finden wir noch was Interessantes."

„Wenn wir auf das Schiff klettern, könnten wir auf die Brücke kommen", schlug John nach kurzem Nachdenken vor.

„Glaubst du, wir kommen über die Reling? Das Schiff liegt in einem sehr ungünstigen Winkel, um da hoch zu klettern."

„Zusammen schaffen wir das schon. Wir machen einfach eine Räuberleiter."

Sherlock nickte lächelnd, als sie an der Klippe angekommen waren.

Es war tatsächlich einfacher auf das Schiff zu klettern, als Sherlock gedacht hatte. Sie mussten trotzdem ziemlich vorsichtig sein – an einigen Stellen war das Schiff morsch, auch Metallteile waren durch das Wasser vom Rost zerfressen. Die Tür zur Brücke war sehr stark eingedellt und daher auch leicht zu öffnen. Sherlock stellte sich mit leuchtenden Augen ans Steuerrad und schaute aus den kleinen Fenstern.

John grinste und überließ Sherlock erst einmal seiner Piratenkapitän-Fantasie. Die Rückwand des Schiffs war mit einem alten Fischernetz geschmückt, in dem Seesterne und Muscheln hingen. Einige Holztruhen standen an der Wand – nur wenige davon waren verschlossen. John fand einige vergilbte Seekarten und alte Kleidungsstücke.

Sherlock war inzwischen neben ihn getreten und befreite eine der schönen Muscheln aus dem Fischernetz, um sie dann in seinem Rucksack zu verstauen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Sherlock Fundsachen mit einer gewissen Ästhetik in seinem Rucksack verschwinden ließ. John musste darüber innerlich lächeln, denn er hatte früher auch oft schöne Steine und andere Dinge in seiner Hosentasche gesammelt. Da er immer Ärger von seiner Mutter bekommen hatte, die diese Fundsachen schließlich in der Waschmaschine fand, hatte John irgendwann mit diesem Sammeln von Schätzen aufgehört.

„Hast du wieder dein Werkzeug dabei, um die verschlossenen Truhen auf zu bekommen?", meinte John, der vor einer der verschlossenen Truhen kniete. Sherlock schaute ihn kurz an und nickte schließlich. Er war heute viel stiller als sonst und schien tief in Gedanken versunken. Fast so, als wäre er bedrückt. Sherlock kniete sich neben John und fing an das Schlüsselloch der Truhe mit einem Dietrich zu bearbeiten.

„Ist alles okay mit dir?", Johns Stimme war sehr sanft und warm – und sehr nahe an seinem Ohr.

Sherlock nickte knapp. Er fühlte Johns skeptischen Blick auf ihn ruhen und wusste, dass sein Freund es wohl nicht darauf beruhen lassen würde. Seufzend lehnte sich Sherlock zurück und blickte John an.

„Ich hätte das gestern nicht machen sollen. Entschuldige."

John blickte ihn überrascht an. Anscheinend machte sich Sherlock Gedanken darüber, ob er ihre Freundschaft mit diesem Kuss in Gefahr gebracht hatte.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Es ändert nichts."

Sherlock schaute John überrascht an, der ihn aufmunternd anlachte. „Und kriegst du die Kiste jetzt auf?"

Sherlock grinste erleichtert. „Nichts leichter als das."

Der Vormittag verging wie im Flug. Viel Interessantes oder Wertvolles hatten die beiden nicht entdeckt, aber sie hatten sehr viel Spaß dabei, sich der Piratenfantasie hinzugeben und mit ihrem Schiff die Weltmeere zu besegeln. Ein Vormittag voll mit Abenteuern des berüchtigten Piraten Kapitäns Sherlock und seinem mutigen Schiffsarzt Watson. John hatte schon lange nicht mehr so viel Spaß gehabt. Sie kletterten überall auf dem Schiff herum und lieferten sich ein Säbel Duell mit zwei alten Holzplanken, aus dem John eindeutig als Sieger hervorging – nicht wegen seines Könnens, da hatte ihm Sherlock mit einigen Fechtstunden viel voraus, sondern einfach nur, weil er stärker als Sherlock war und ihn irgendwann einfach entwaffnete, indem er Sherlock kitzelte. Sherlock beschwerte sich zwar, dass Kitzeln in einem Piraten Duell nicht erlaubt war, stoß mit seiner Argumentation aber auf taube Ohren.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr beendete leider irgendwann ihr Abenteuer, da sie noch am Strand verabredet waren und John mittlerweile richtig Hunger hatte.

Die Sonne stand immer noch hoch am Himmel, obwohl es schon Nachmittag war, als Sherlock und John endlich am verabredeten Platz zum Picknicken angekommen waren. Harry kam ihnen mit einem breiten Grinsen entgegen und knuffte ihren Bruder zur Begrüßung unsanft gegen die Schulter.

„Na, habt ihr einen schönen Tag gehabt, bisher?"

Ihr Bruder nickte und lächelte flüchtig, was ihm einen zweideutigen Blick seiner Schwester bescherte.

„Was gibt es zu essen? Ich hab einen Bärenhunger."

„Tapas, Salat und so."

„Oh man, ich könnte einen Elefanten essen, gefüllt mit noch einem Elefanten, der mit anderen leckeren Sachen gefüllt ist", seufzte John.

Sherlock grinste John belustigt an. „Das sagst du nur so. Kaum hättest du das Elefantenohr gegessen, wärst du satt."

„Das Ohr? Ich würde mit dem Rüssel anfangen."

„Ach, du würdest nicht mal die Hälfte des Rüssels schaffen."

„Und worauf begründest du deine Annahme?"

„Du bist viel zu klein um so ein großes Tier zu essen", grinste Sherlock.

„Na warte!" John fing wieder an Sherlock zu kitzeln, doch Sherlock lief lachend vor John weg. Weit kam er allerdings nicht, denn John holte Sherlock schnell ein, warf ihn in den Sand und setzte sich auf ihn, damit er nicht weglaufen konnte.

„Meuterei!", rief Sherlock lachend, als John ihn wieder kitzelte.

„In Ordnung, ich gebe auf", lachte Sherlock keuchend. „Du bist nicht klein. Du bist konzentriert."

John blickte ihn gespielt böse an und drohte ihn wieder zu kitzeln.

„Und du könntest den ganzen Elefanten essen", kicherte Sherlock immer noch außer Atem.

„Das lasse ich zählen", meinte John großzügig.

Immer noch lachend gesellten sich die beiden zur Picknick Decke, wo Johns Eltern schon Allerlei leckere Speisen aufgestellt hatten. Es war ein lustiger Nachmittag, den sie am Strand verbrachten. Harry hatte es sogar geschafft die beiden zu einer Partie Strandvolleyball zu überreden. Harrys französische Freundin Chloé war nach dem Essen zu ihnen gestoßen und sie spielten eine Runde Mädchen gegen Jungen. Harry und Chloé gewannen haushoch. Allerdings hatte John auch nichts anderes erwartet, da seine Schwester im Volleyball Verein ihrer Schule war. Sherlock war mit dem Ergebnis allerdings nicht zufrieden und forderte eine Revanche. Bei der zweiten Runde versuchte Sherlock John durch die Gegend zu scheuchen und ihm ständig Befehle zuzurufen. Aber auch diese Taktik war nicht von Erfolg gekrönt, denn die Mädchen gewannen schon wieder.

Die Sonne ging schon langsam unter, als Johns Vater beschloss, ein Foto von Sherlock und John zu machen. John stellte sich grinsend neben seinen Freund und legte ihm seinen Arm auf die Schulter. Sherlock mochte es nicht besonders gern, fotografiert zu werden, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hatte Johns Vater das Foto schon gemacht.

Sherlock bemerkte wie glücklich und unbeschwert er sich heute gefühlt hatte. Johns Familie war so anders als seine. Viel einfacher und freundlicher. Niemand stellte Erwartungen an ihn, und für diese kurze Zeit konnte Sherlock einfach nur so sein, wie er war. Diese Stimmung wurde heftig zerschlagen, als Sherlock Mycroft erblickte. Sein Bruder kam nicht zu ihm, sondern zeigte nur mit übertriebener Gestik auf seine Uhr.

Die untergehende Sonne ließ Johns blonde Haare rötlich leuchten, und Sherlock blickte seinen Freund melancholisch an. Seine Stimmung spiegelte sich in Johns Augen wieder. Es war Zeit für den Abschied.

„Ich habe hier was für dich!" John hielt Sherlock einen Zettel hin. „Das ist meine Adresse. In einer Woche bin ich auch wieder zu Hause, und vielleicht hast du Lust mir zu schreiben."

Sherlock lächelte John breit an und nickte. „Danke." Er packte den Zettel in seinen Rucksack und wühlte ein wenig darin herum.

„Ich habe auch was für dich." Sherlock hielt John das kleine Metallkästchen, was sie auf der Pluto gefunden hatten, hin. In der Schatzkiste war die schöne Muschel, die Sherlock auf der Brücke des Schiffs gefunden hatte, ein paar glitzernde, bunte Steine vom Strand und die Notizen über den „fünf Orangenkerne Fall", die Sherlock sich in der Bibliothek gemacht hatte.

„Ich hoffe wir bleiben Freunde", meinte Sherlock leise.

„Das werden wir. Danke." John lächelte und drückte Sherlock an sich und nach kurzem Zögern legte dieser seine Arme um ihn.

„Sherlock, komm jetzt endlich!", rief Mycroft ungeduldig. „Du musst noch deine Sachen packen."

Sherlock lies John langsam los und schaute ihn traurig an.

„Hey, wir sehen uns wieder." John stupste Sherlock aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

„Versprochen?"

„Versprochen. Du kannst ja auch schlecht ohne Schiffsarzt durch die Gegend segeln, oder?"

Sherlock grinste und nickte. Er nickte John zu und drehte sich schließlich um, um zu Mycroft zu gehen, der schon ungeduldig vor sich hin gestikulierte.

„Na endlich. Lass uns endlich gehen", meinte Mycroft kalt.

Sherlock drehte sich noch einmal zu John um, der immer noch am Strand stand und ihm hinterher blickte. Sherlock hob zum Abschied die Hand und sein Freund erwiderte die Geste. Sherlock seufzte und folgte Mycroft dann langsam zum Hotel.

Sherlock wollte John schreiben. Er überlegte sich schon im Flugzeug nach London, was er John alles erzählen wollte. Sicherlich war eine Menge davon, wie sehr sein Bruder ihm zur Zeit auf den Keks ging. Er hatte seinen Bruder sogar dabei erwischt, wie er seinen Rucksack durchwühlt hatte. Angeblich um alles ordentlich zu sortieren und Müll oder Tiere aus seiner Tasche zu entfernen. Nur weil Sherlock ein paar Mal Ratten und Frösche in seinem Rucksack hatte, hatte Mycroft sich in den Kopf gesetzt ständig seine Sachen zu kontrollieren.

Sherlock öffnete seinen Rucksack um Johns Adresse herauszunehmen. Sein Rucksack enthielt alle seine Sachen, die er auf dem Flug dabei haben wollte. Zwei Bücher, seinen Walkman und etwas zu schreiben. Die Adresse von John hatte er in sein Lieblingsbuch gelegt. Doch als Sherlock das Buch öffnete war die Adresse nicht mehr da. Erschrocken schüttete Sherlock den Inhalt des Rucksacks auf seinen Schoß, was ihm einige Seitenblicke von anderen Passagieren bescherte. Doch das interessierte Sherlock nicht im geringsten. Er wolle einfach nur die Adresse finden. Als er alles durchsucht hatte, schaute er geschockt Mycroft an, der neben ihm saß und tief in eine Zeitung versunken war.

„Mycroft, wo ist der Zettel aus meinem Buch?"

„Mmmhhh?, machte Mycroft ohne aufzublicken.

„Der Zettel! Mit Johns Adresse. Hast du ihn aus meinem Rucksack getan?"

„Ich hab keinen Zettel gesehen. Ich habe nur Müll aus deinem Rucksack weggeworfen."

Sherlock spürte wie er sich innerlich verkrampfte und Wut und Verzweiflung in ihm hochkochten.

„Du hast die Adresse von meinem Freund weggeworfen", flüsterte er leise.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Du hast keine Freunde. Ich bin der Einzige, der sich um dich kümmert."


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8: Once upon a time**

_Harrys Haus – Gegenwart_

John keuchte und legte das Fotoalbum langsam auf seinen Schoß.

„Alles klar, John?", fragte Harry besorgt, als sie den Gesichtsausdruck ihres Bruder bemerkte.

„Ich...ähm. Ist da noch ein Metallkästchen in der Truhe, wo dieses Fotoalbum drin war?", fragte John leise.

Harry wühlte ein wenig in der Kiste herum und zog dann ein kleines Kästchen heraus, dass sie ihm reichte.

„Das hier?"

John nahm es entgegen und öffnete es langsam. Ein überraschter Laut entwischte seinen Lippen, als er das Kästchen öffnete. Mit einem Lächeln erblickte er die schöne Muschel und Steine, die Sherlock gesammelt hatte und seine Notizen über ihren ersten gemeinsamen Fall.

„Das gibt es doch nicht... Wie konnte ich das vergessen."

„Was? Was ist das, John?" Harry setzte sich neben ihren Bruder.

„Sherlock! Erinnerst du dich an unseren Urlaub? Mein Freund am Strand war Sherlock. Ich glaube es einfach nicht!", meinte John aufgeregt und zeigte seiner Schwester das Foto von ihm und Sherlock.

„Das ist ziemlich lange her. Bist du sicher? Ich kann mich gar nicht mehr an den Namen des Jungen erinnern."

John zeigte ihr die Notizen. Auf einem der Blätter hatte Sherlock ein Piratenboot gemalt mit ihm und John an Bord. Das Bild hatte er mit „Captain Sherlock" unterschrieben.

„Jetzt, wo du es sagst. Das Foto sieht ihm auch irgendwie ähnlich."

„Weil das Sherlock ist!"

„Ist das nicht der Junge, wegen dem du so traurig warst, weil er dir nicht geschrieben hat?", fragte Harry nachdenklich.

Johns Freude über den Fund wurde etwas gedämpft, und er blickte Harry mit gemischten Gefühlen an.

„Du hast recht. Ich war ziemlich traurig deswegen. Ich habe nie verstanden, warum er nie geschrieben hat. Ich dachte, ihm wäre die Freundschaft genauso wichtig gewesen wir mir."

„Du könntest ihn fragen."

John schaute seine Schwester überrascht an und überlegte kurz. „Ich weiß nicht. Wahrscheinlich hat er das alles schon aus seinem Computergehirn gelöscht. Sherlock hat nicht viel übrig für Sentimentalität."

„Eigentlich ist es auch egal, oder?", meinte Harry nach einer Weile.

„Was meinst du?"

„Ich meine, ihr seid jetzt Freunde! Du kannst es Schicksal oder Zufall nennen, aber überleg' doch mal, was alles nötig war, dass sich eure Wege wieder kreuzen – ihr habt euch wieder gefunden. Wahrscheinlich gehört ihr beide wirklich zusammen."

John lachte kurz. „Harry, Sherlock und ich sind nicht zusammen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Wirklich John, du solltest aufhören, euch beide in eine Schublade zu stecken. Akzeptiere eure Beziehung doch einfach als das, was sie ist."

„Und was ist sie?", meinte John mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen.

Harry lachte und tätschelte ihren Bruder auf die Schulter. „Ich mach uns einen Kaffee."

John blickte ihr verwundert hinterher.

_Was war Sherlock für ihn?_

Sherlock.

John lächelte, als er sich an alle seine Erlebnisse mit diesem Mann erinnerte. Dem einzigen Consultant Detective, den es auf der Welt gab. Ein Genie, dass es nicht schaffte Milch zu kaufen. Der Körperteile aus dem Kühlschrank holte, anstatt etwas zu essen. Der Aschenbecher aus dem Buckingham Palast stahl, weil John seinen Impuls für diese Tat unterdrückt hatte. Der mit ihm durch die ganze Stadt rannte, um John von seinem psychosomatischen Hinken zu heilen. Sherlock – der Violine spielte, jeden durchschaute und manchmal nur mit einem Bettlaken bekleidet Kriminalfälle löste.

Sherlock – der ihn brauchte – seinen einzigen Freund. John, der ihm bedingungslos vertraute, der ihn mit seinem Leben beschützen würde und für ihn Leben nahm.

Keine Schublade war groß genug – es war unmöglich sie zu kategorisieren. Harry hatte recht. Sherlock und John gehörten zusammen.

John stand vor der Haustür 221B in der Bakerstreet. Zu Hause. Er hatte versucht Sherlock eine SMS zu schreiben, aber er hatte nicht geantwortet. Das war ungewöhnlich für ihn, denn normalerweise antwortete Sherlock immer sofort. Auch hatte John keine Nachricht von Sherlock erhalten während er weg war. Normalerweise kamen immer solche Nachrichten wie:

_Bring Milch und Natriumchlorid mit. SH _

John nahm an, dass Sherlock immer noch schmollte, weil er zu seiner Schwester gegangen war. Schnell ging er die Stufen zu ihrer Wohnung hoch und in ihren Wohnraum. Auf dem Sofa saß ein Skelett, welches Sherlocks verhasste Deerstalker-Mütze trug.

„Mmmhh", machte John und setzte sich neben das Skelett.

„Hallo Sherlock. Ich nehme an, du hast nicht viel gegessen, als ich weg war."

„Langeweile John. Ich bin gestorben vor Langeweile", meinte Sherlock und kam schmollend aus seinem Zimmer. Er hatte gehofft, John würde sich vor dem Skelett erschrecken.

John grinste ihn an. „Wer ist dein Freund?"

Sherlock schüttele den Kopf und stellte sich ans Fenster, um mit gleichgültigem Gesichtsausdruck Fußgänger zu beobachten, die durch die Bakerstreet schlenderten. „John, du solltest keine Fragen stellen, wenn du die Antwort nicht wissen möchtest."

John verzog sein Gesicht und stand langsam vom Sofa auf, um in die Küche zu gehen. „Möchtest du einen Tee, Captain Sherlock?"

Sherlock blickte überrascht auf. „Was?"

John grinste und legte ein kleines Metallkästchen und ein Foto auf den Küchentisch. „Das habe ich gefunden, als ich bei meiner Schwester war."

Sherlock nahm das Foto von ihm und John in die Hand. John konnte nicht sagen, was in diesem Moment in seinem Freund vorging. Sherlock wirkte wie erstarrt, dann öffnete er das Metallkästchen und betrachtete seine Notizen über den „Fünf Orangenkerne" Fall.

„Ich hab es herausgefunden. Jahre später. James Calhoun war der Kapitän der Lone Star und der Anführer einer Bande des Ku Klux Klans. Anscheinend hatte er es auf eine Todesliste abgesehen, die Elias Openshaw in seinem Besitz hatte. James Calhoun sollte wegen seiner Morde in Savannah festgenommen werden, doch die Lone Star sank im Atlantik."

Sherlock drehte das Blatt um und sah das Bild, dass er auf die Rückseite gemalt hatte. Das Schiff mit Captain Sherlock und seinem Schiffsarzt John. Er strich mit dem Finger zärtlich über die Zeichnung.

John stellte sich neben ihn und blickte ihn an. Nach einer Weile drehte sich Sherlock zu ihm um.

„Mycroft hatte den Zettel mit deiner Adresse weggeworfen. Ich habe ihm das nie verziehen."

John fühlte wie sich etwas Schweres von seiner Brust löste. Er hatte damals geglaubt, dass Sherlock ihn doch nicht als so wichtig erachtete, um mit ihm befreundet zu bleiben.

„Aber wir haben uns wiedergefunden", meinte John schließlich grinsend.

Sherlock schaute John schweigend in die Augen und begann schließlich zu kichern. John ließ sich davon anstecken und die beiden fingen an zu lachen, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr.

Sherlock küsste John schließlich kurz auf die Wange und marschierte ins Wohnzimmer.

„Ich nehme dann doch einen Tee, mein Schiffsarzt."

„Aye, Captain Sherlock", grinste John – seine Wange leicht gerötet.

221B war vielleicht kein Piratenschiff. Aber sie hatten ein gruseliges Skelett und einen riesigen, unbezahlbaren, kostbaren Piratenschatz: Ihre Freundschaft.

Es war einmal vor langer Zeit in Frankreich, als eine Freundschaft entstand, die einfach mehr war.


End file.
